The proposed research seeks to expand our understanding of epithelial ovarian cancer through a coordinated and comprehensive approach that will focus on three main areas. The general themes are shown in Table A. 1. Table A.1 Scope of the proposed studies and expected outcomes. Focus Areas Discovery expansion and replication Biological studies Epidemiologic studies Expected outcomes [unreadable] New associations and independent replication [unreadable] New findings by histologic subtype [unreadable] New markers: copy number variants [unreadable] New endpoints: overall survival [unreadable] Identify functional consequences of variants [unreadable] Improve understanding of biological mechanisms [unreadable] Gene x gene interaction [unreadable] Gene x environment interaction [unreadable] Risk prediction models